Casting Call
"Casting Call" is a song by 404 off of the rock opera Campaign. The song was released as the second single from the album on September 23, 2018. The song details Floyd's naive and uninformed view of American politics, believing that everything will eventually fix itself. Single Track Listing Lyrics Hey man down there with your head in the sand, you gotta pull it back up and get right Before ya can't breathe, know it's all in your hands, you gotta close 'em both up and hold tight Everything's a process and so is progress, requires you to play a part And I can tell you don't want to, and your hope is gone, but I can show you where to start All the different conversations just regarding public policy are beginning to weigh down on your soul I don't even know where it's gonna go, and it looks unlikely we can dig out of this hole But think about the movers and the shakers who have crafted what became us and how bad everything looked back then And we are not new, we are just parts, it's only a matter of when And it's gonna be alright And when our feet collapse We are never never never gonna look back We are gonna rule the world one night And this'll only be a memory It's gonna be alright And when our feet collapse We are never never never gonna look back Say it all can't change, well it just might And this'll only be a memory It's gonna be alright Now I don't know about all the logistics, but I do know something I've been stuck in a hole for all my damn life, and I ain't gonna let it mean nothing Our world is due for change, time to rearrange, and all the sitting politicians start shakin' You know that can only be a good sign, I promise you good times, when the status quo starts breakin' This all we are, this is our life, and we all know it's worth it The people are shouting at their oppressors, man, this all looks too perfect I know that the system is fucked and the people are screwed, but it's only for the moment Things will change, it gets better, and you know it And it's gonna be alright And when our feet collapse We are never never never gonna look back We are gonna rule the world one night And this'll only be a memory It's gonna be alright And when our feet collapse We are never never never gonna look back Say it all can't change, well it just might And this'll only be a memory It's gonna be alright Well you Take a picture of the run-down homes Of the jobless and the homeless who have worked and known That it's never been for them, it's all been a lie But I know the change is due, it's time And it just serves to put a smile on my face Happy future is a feeling that I can't erase And you gotta know That these times look tough, and it's all so rough, but the time will come like it always does And the old world leaves, and the new one breathes, I assure you it's time to get right I assure you it's time to get right, yeah And it's true 'cause it always was, the youth don't care for the endless wars And we are the ones who've always known, the system is not working for The underprivileged, the underpaid, or the underfed, man, it's all a lie But you can't lose hope, or let go of the rope, when you've never even tried All the different conversations just regarding public policy are beginning to weigh down on your soul I don't even know where it's gonna go, and it looks unlikely we can dig out of this hole But think about the movers and the shakers who have crafted what became us and how bad everything looked back then And we'll pull through, we'll change hearts, it's only a message to send And it's gonna be alright And when our feet collapse We are never never never gonna look back We are gonna rule the world one night And this'll only be a memory It's gonna be alright And when our feet collapse We are never never never gonna look back Say it all can't change, well it just might And this'll only be a memory It's gonna be alright Category:Songs Category:Singles